marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Vol 1 127
Supporting Characters: * * * * (Head of Stark International's public relations department) * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Unnamed guards * Hammer's Super-Army ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Monaco Police * (TV anchor) * * Unnamed blonde little girl * The girl's mother * Renaldo (Staff member of a Forest Hills nightclub) * (Tony Stark's date) * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * * * ** *** **** **** CBS Studios **** **** ***** *** **** * Items: * * * * * * * * Events: * | Notes = * As seen on page one, this issue is Story# LG 526. * In this issue, Jarvis submits a letter of resignation. There are several problems with the letter. One such problem is that he signs his first name as "Jarvis" and the last name is illegible. Jarvis' first name is later determined to be "Edwin" and his last name is "Jarvis". The other being that writer David Michelinie did not intend for this particular letter to be the one published in this issue. This is explained in the letters page of ''Iron Man'' #130. The letter is an actual resignation letter from Marvel, edited to fit. * Bruno Horgan (Earth-616) appeared last issue and will return in Iron Man Vol 1 166 *The Marvel Chronology Project, which covers character appearances, has the following information about the characters of the issue: **Phillip Barnett next appears in Iron Man Vol 1 243 (June, 1989). **The Beetle next appears in Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 58 (September, 1981). **The Blizzard next appears in Incredible Hulk Vol 1 249 (July, 1980). **Constrictor next appears in Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 66 (December, 1980). **Discus next appears in Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 110 (October, 1984). **Justin Hammer next appears in Iron Man Vol 1 141 (December, 1980). **Edwin Jarvis previously appeared in Avengers Vol 1 186 (August, 1979). **Ed Koch previously appeared in Iron Man Vol 1 125 (August, 1979). He next appears in Incredible Hulk Annual Vol 1 11 (October, 1982). **Leap-Frog next appears in Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 121 (September, 1982). **Man-Killer next appears in Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 107 (July, 1981). **The Melter next appears in Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 96 (February, 1983). **Artemus Pithins previously appeared in Iron Man Vol 1 124 (July, 1979). He next appears in Iron Man Vol 1 137 (August, 1980). **Porcupine next appears in Captain America Vol 1 285 (September, 1983). **Jim Rhodes next appears in Iron Man Vol 1 129 (December, 1979). **Spymaster next appears in Iron Man Vol 1 137 (August, 1980). **Stiletto next appears in Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 110 (October, 1984). **Water Wizard next appears in Ghost Rider Vol 2 59 (August, 1981). **Whiplash (Mark Scarlotti) next appears in Iron Man Vol 1 146 (May, 1981). | Trivia = *This Comic Book was referenced in Marvel: Avengers Alliance and is one of the Comic Book Covers required in order to recruit Constrictor in the game. | Recommended = | Links = * Iron Man #127 - Comic Book Database }}